doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Parting of the Ways (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Parting of the Ways ist die 173. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 27. Staffel. Handlung Rose wurde von Satellit 5 aus auf das Flaggschiff der Daleks entführt. Der Doctor und Captain Jack folgen ihr mit der TARDIS. Normalerweise ist der Timelord mit seinem Schiff nicht vor seinen Erzfeinden sicher, doch dieses mal kann er den Extrapolator nutzen, der von Margaret gebaut wurde. Er nutzt die Energie der TARDIS und baut ein Kraftfeld auf, dass es dem Doctor ermöglicht, sein Schiff zu verlassen und in Ruhe mit den Daleks zu sprechen. Es interessiert ihn, wie es ihnen gelang der Vernichtung während des Zeitkrieges zu entrinnen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Imperator der Daleks damals entkam und mit seinem beschädigten Schiff durch Zeit und Raum fiel. Er regenerierte sich und lernte neue Daleks zu erschaffen. Er nutzt die Körper toter, verbannter oder unerwünschter Menschen, all jener die niemand vermisste, und veränderte sie so lange bis er neue Gefolgsleute kreiert hatte. Die Daleks die dabei entstanden, hassen ihre eigene Existenz abgrundtief, weil sie aus dem hervor gegangen sind, was sie am wenigsten wünschen. Der Imperator hingegen nimmt für sich das Recht in Anspruch als Gott verehrt zu werden, denn schließlich können nur Götter Leben erschaffen. Der Doctor verlässt das Hauptschiff und kehrt auf Station 5 zurück um dort sein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Es gibt nicht viel was sie gegen eine solche Übermacht ausrichten können. Das Feld des Extrapolators schützt den größten Teil der Station vor der Vernichtung durch die Daleks, ihr Eindringen kann er jedoch nicht verhindern. Der Doctor beginnt damit, die riesige Sendestation so umzubauen, dass sie eine Delta-Welle abstrahlt, die den Feind vernichten würde. Jack Aufgabe ist es, die Daleks so lange aufzuhalten, bis der Doctor seinen Plan durchführen kann. Er nimmt alle Waffen die er finden kann, dazu ein paar Freiwillige, die trotz Evakuierung auf der Station geblieben sind und lässt sich auf den gefährlichen Nahkampf mit den Daleks ein. Zuvor verabschiedet er sich von Rose und dem Doktor. Er war lange beim Militär und weiß sehr gut wie seine Chancen gegen einen so überlegenen Feind stehen. Der Doktor baut weiter an seiner Vorrichtung. Unter einem Vorwand lockt er Rose in die TARDIS und startet diese dann mittels Fernbedienung. Rose wird in ihre eigene Zeit zurück geschickt. Die Botschaft des Doctors ist eindeutig. Er kann diesen Kampf unmöglich gewinnen. Und da er Rose nicht gefährden will und auch nicht zulassen kann, dass sein Zeitschiff in falsche Hände fällt, hat er entschieden beide fortzuschicken. Aber Rose kann das nicht akzeptieren. Mit ihrem Freund Mickey und ihrer Mutter versucht sie an das Herz der TARDIS zu gelangen, damit sie mit dem lebenden Schiff direkt in Kontakt treten kann. Nur so kann sie zurückkommen um den Doctor zu retten. Sie glaubt fest daran, dass es ihr möglich ist, denn eine Botschaft findet sich überall in ihrer Zeit: Bad Wolf. Immer wieder begegneten Rose und dem Doctor diese Worten. In allen Zeiten und an verschiedenen Orten, wie ein roter Faden. Rose ist fest davor überzeugt, dass es ein positiv gemeinter Hinweis ist. Schließlich gelingt es ihr, in das Herz der TARDIS zu blicken und tatsächlich bringt diese sie zum Doctor zurück. Der sieht sich vom Imperator der Daleks in die Enge gedrängt. Jack hat die Daleks so lange aufgehalten wie er konnte, aber letzten Endes musste er den Kampf verlieren. Die Delta-Welle ist zwar einsatzbereit, aber sie tötet alles, was sich in ihrer Reichweite befindet, einschließlich der Menschen auf der nahen Erde. Der Doctor bringt es nicht fertig. In dieser Situation taucht die TARDIS mit Rose auf, die den gesamte Zeitvortex in ihrem Kopf hat. Sie durchschaut nun alle vergangen, gegenwärtigen und zukünftigen Ereignisse und hat die Macht, in die Zeitlinie einzugreifen und die Botschaft des Bad Wolf über Zeit und Raum zu verstreuen. Alles was sie will ist, den Doctor vor den Daleks zu schützen. Der Imperator teilt ihr mit, dass das nicht möglich sei, denn er sei unsterblich. Doch Rose belehrt ihn eines Besseren: mit einem Winken ihrer Hand zerlegt sie die Daleks und ihre Schiffe in Atome und zerstreut sie. Die Toten aus dem Kampf hingegen erweckt sie wieder zum Leben. Aber der Zeitvortex ist zu mächtig. Obgleich er sie zu verbrennen droht, kann sie ihn aus eigener Kraft nicht loslassen. Indem er Rose in die Arme nimmt und küsst, absorbiert der Doctor jetzt die Energie des Vortex, aber auch für ihn bleibt das nicht ohne Folgen. Die Zellen in seinem Körper sterben und nur durch eine Regeneration kann er dem Tod entrinnen. Rose beobachtet dies schockiert und vor ihr steht ein neuer Doctor. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben